


Slip Into The Diamond Life

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles requested on my tumblr for typically Woozi related pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jihoon/Soonyoung | Soonhoon - I need you to pretend we're dating...

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to do this, is to state each pairing in the chapter title, which is exactly what I'm going to do. So, looking for a specific pairing? Check the chapter titles!
> 
> Otherwise, just enjoy yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Soonhoon (woozi/hoshi) 76 please!!!!!!
> 
> 76\. “I need you to pretend we’re dating…”

“I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, a crinkle forming in his brow and when he glanced up from the notebook he had been scribbling in, Soonyoung looked so damn serious he thought maybe a bomb was about to drop. He simply perked a brow, his pen stilling over paper. “What?”

Soonyoung let out a soft puff of air through his nose and Jihoon leaned back, prepared for an aeygo attack but instead the man slipped into the chair beside him. “For like two minutes.”

“Is there a point to this or are you fucking with me?” Keeping his face carefully blank, Jihoon searched his friend’s face for a hint of a joke, a hint of teasing because he swore to fuck if Yoongi told anyone who his songs were really about than that was a hyung that might disappear sometime soon.

Soonyoung shifted, his lips curling up into a soft smile but it wasn’t teasing and Jihoon decided he hadn’t been figured out. “It’s for drama. Jin-hyung wants us to practice some love scenes and when I asked Jeonghan he ran away.”

Jihoon made a soft noise in his throat and turned back to his notebook opened on the cafe table before him, pieces of lyrics scribbled into the open page and luckily they had nothing to do with the man beside him for once.  "Course he did, no one wants to make kissy faces with you.“

“Rude.” Soonyoung didn’t sound offended and when his hand landed on the back of Jihoon’s neck, the blond tried his best to not grit his teeth. “Two minutes, that’s all I’m asking. Run a few lines with me and I’m golden.”

“I don’t see how that’s going to take two minutes.” Jihoon cut his eyes to the other, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the way those eyes turned upwards when he smiled.

“Two minutes to convince you to stay.”

He should say no. He knew he should say no. He had his own work to do, a song Yoongi was waiting for, a test to study for. But, this was Soonyoung and everyone fucking knew he couldn’t really say no to the man. He cursed lightly under his breath and slapped his notebook closed.

“Two minutes.” He agreed and tried to ignore the brightness of the other’s smile.


	2. Jihoon/Mingyu | Jigyu - Come over here and make me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: #1, do you want bts orrrrr svt? If bts, Jin and Yoongi. If svt.... Jigyu.
> 
> JIGYU!!!!! - 1. “Come over here and make me.”

When they were finally dismissed from the dance studio, it was nearing two am and Mingyu was seriously reconsidering this whole triple threat mentality he had thrown himself into when he started college. Acting, check. Singing, sure. Dancing? Like damn he’d never felt so drained in his entire life and he couldn’t wait to slug himself across campus to his dorm room and pass the fuck out for the rest of the night. He didn’t have any classes the next day, since it was a Saturday and he planned to spend the whole day sleeping and stuffing his face. He’d probably regret breaking his diet but if he didn’t give himself a cheat day, he’d ruin the diet anyway. 

Mingyu was halfway home when his phone vibrated in his pocket and it was two in the morning and he couldn’t imagine who was texting him so late at night. He hoped it wasn’t Minghao again, texting him in hope that he’d come pick up him and Junhui from another crazy party. He thought it might be Wonwoo texting to see where he was since his bed was empty back in their dorm but when he pulled his phone free from the pocket of his jacket, Mingyu found it was none of them. 

It was Soonyoung. 

Not that it was strange for Soonyoung to text him or anything but the guy was more Jihoon’s friend than his own and they only had each other’s numbers in order to keep track of Jihoon. So, getting a text from Soonyoung wasn’t usually a good sign. Mingyu paused by one of the trees beside the sidewalk and flicked through his phone to read the message. 

**HOSH- Jihoonie with you?**

Mingyu made a quick reply to inform the man that no, Jihoon was not with him and that fact that Soonyoung was even asking was concerning. He groaned softly and forced himself to stand up straighter, his strained muscles protesting the movement. 

**HOSH- Well he’s not back at the dorm. I’ll check the studio.**

_**Already out. I’ll check** _

**HOSH- drag his cute butt back here**

_**Will do!** _

If Jihoon wasn’t at his dorm past midnight then there was only one other place he could be and Mingyu’s muscles protested his walking in the opposite direction in which he had been originally heading. He was tired and worn out and he just wanted to _sleep_ but he had a job to do and he wouldn’t let Soonyoung down. 

Jihoon’s studio was tucked away in the musical production building on the second floor with the number 6 on the outside. It was the exact same studio Jihoon always used, since he had a permanent reservation on it and Mingyu’s legs took him there thanks to muscle memory. The building was silent as Mingyu shuffled through it and the stairs were killer on his thighs but he made it to the door with the 6 on it and he didn’t even bother to knock. 

Jihoon was exactly where he assumed the pink haired man would be. Slumped in his comfortable chair, large headphones over his ears, snapback covering his lovely hair, hands busy on the mouse and keyboard. The only light in the room came from the large computer monitor and the bright light reflecting on Jihoon’s already pale face made him almost look sickly. Mingyu sighed heavily and shuffled into the room, closing the door behind gently and dropped his bag to the floor. Jihoon didn’t even notice him, much too absorbed in his work. 

Mingyu didn’t like the idea of disturbing the older male but it was past two in the morning and he knew Jihoon had been locked up all day in this studio because the man had told him he’d be busy all day. There was an empty ramen container on the desk and multiple bottles of water so at least he knew Jihoon had taken care of himself though he had the last minute thought that he should have brought Jihoon something else to eat. That ramen was probably from lunch. 

Approaching a hard working Jihoon was a bit of an art form that Mingyu was slowly starting to master. First rule, do not startle Jihoon in his natural habitat. Approach slowly and carefully and quietly and move into his side line of vision but do not approach until he noticed. Mingyu hovered in the corner of Jihoon’s eye and waited, a furrow coming to his brow at the shadows under those lovely eyes. His lips were a little red and bitten and though the older was wide awake and alert, he still looked at tired as Mingyu felt. 

Jihoon’s head snapped to the side suddenly, startling Mingyu and their eyes met. Heat flared through the tall dark haired man’s body and Jihoon’s expression softened, his shoulders relaxing. He pushed away from the desk while tugging his headphones to rest around his neck.

“Hey Mingu.” His voice was worn from lack of use and he rubbed at his throat with long delicate fingers and oh how Mingyu loved it when Jihoon called him that. 

“I was on my way home from practice. Thought I’d check on you.”

Jihoon perked a brow before shifting in his chair to peer at the computer monitor. His lips pouted slightly and then he leaned back in his chair, tugging the hat from his head to run fingers through his soft pink hair. “Soonyoung texted you, didn’t he?”

Mingyu tried not to pout. “I really did just get out of practice though.”

Jihoon whistled and sat up in his chair, arching his back to crack a few bones before raising his arms above his head to stretch out. “Thanks, Mingu but I’m fine. Go home, get some rest.”

The younger frowned. “It’s late, hyung.”

“I’m in the middle of this. I was planning an all nighter anyway.” He shrugged and tugged the headphones from around his neck to rest on the desk. 

“You’ve been here all day.” Mingyu argued gently.

“And I’ll be here all night. Go get some sleep.” Jihoon waved a hand at him before turning back to the computer to mess around with the mouse. 

“Jihoonie.“ 

He watched in slight surprise, and a bit more pride and pleasure, as Jihoon’s shoulders went up and a lovely little flush spread over his ears. His fingers curled over the mouse and he turned his head to Mingyu slowly, his lips pulled into a tight line. "Nope, Mingu. Nope.” His voice was strained but he was trying to sound firm. 

“When did you last eat, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon crinkled his nose and turned back to his computer, giving Mingyu the only answer he needed. He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand against his forehead, feeling sweaty and gross and all he wanted was maybe a quick shower and a soft bed and if he could cuddle up with Jihoon, that’d be even better. 

“Jihoonie.” He wasn’t whining but he’d pull the boyfriend card if he had to.

“I’m working, Mingu.”

“Come home with me. You need food and sleep and so do I.”

Jihoon sighed and shook his head. “Not tonight.”

“Lee Jihoon.”

His shoulders went up and the glare Mingyu received almost made him shrink away but he absolutely refused. He wouldn’t back down about this. “Come here and make me, Kim Mingyu.” The challenge in his eyes was not something Mingyu could back down from and it was almost like Jihoon knew it, wanted it, needed it, _craved it._

Mingyu crossed the small studio in two long strides, twisted around, and dropped to the ground in front of Jihoon with his back to him. He could feel Jihoon shift behind him until finally he let out a sigh. A pale hand shot out beside his head, clicking away at the monitor until the entire thing went black and Mingyu grinned because he  _won._ He waited patiently as Jihoon packed his stuff away in his backpack and then slid his arms through the straps.

When thin arms wrapped around his neck, Mingyu reached backwards and hooked his arms through Jihoon’s knees, pulling the boy close and up and then he was standing, wavering slightly under Jihoon’s weight because he was still sore but he managed it. He gave Jihoon his bag to carry for him and then they were leaving the studio behind, Jihoon wrapped around Mingyu’s back like a sloth. 

The weight was familiar, the warmth was comforting and Mingyu couldn’t wait to get back to his dorm because screw the shower and screw eating, he had Lee Jihoon on his back, dozing off on his shoulder and he was going to get his weekly dose of cuddles damnit, whether Wonwoo liked it or not. 


	3. Jihoon/Soonyoung | SoonHoon - That's not how you do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 13. Soonhoon, cause I'm trash and you know it.
> 
> 13\. “No, that’s not how you do that”

The sound of boiling, bubbling water took over most of the kitchen even though there was the soft sound of upbeat music floating through the entire home. It was one of those simple nights when the both of them were home at the same time and could actually spend time together. Jihoon finished up his project at his office so he didn’t need to work at home and Soonyoung’s class was cancelled due to unfit weather, or whatever that meant. Jihoon wasn’t really sure. It was storming outside but Soonyoung’s dance classes were inside and he was about 75% sure Soonyoung cancelling the class was just an excuse for him to stay home with Jihoon and well, he couldn’t really complain about that. 

Jihoon glanced out the corner of his eye and watched as Soonyoung grabbed the lid of the boiling water pot and pulled it off, setting it to the side so he could pour noodles into the water. He turned back to his own task, chopping up vegetables and truth be told, Jihoon was starting to wonder why his vegetables didn’t look as uniform as Soonyoung’s did when he cut them. 

“Babe.” Soonyoung’s voice was soft and calm near his ear as the taller peered over his shoulder. “You okay?”

Jihoon hummed and curled his fingers tighter over the handle of the knife. “Yeah.”

Soonyoung left him for a moment, to check on something that Jihoon couldn’t see so he pushed the cut up carrots away and reached for another knife, grabbing an onion. Soonyoung was the cook, not Jihoon. As good as Jihoon was with his hands, he’d never truly learned the art of cooking the way Soonyoung did. Which was fine. He loved Soonyoung’s cooking but he was always willing to help if he could, which was rare if he were honest. 

“No, babe, not like that.” A warm hand wrapped around his own and a toned body pressed up against his back, pausing his movements. “You’re doing it too fast.”

Soonyoung’s voice was low and warm in his ear, the brunet’s head tilted down enough so he could mumble into his ear. His fingers curled over Jihoon’s holding the knife and carefully prided his fingers apart, loosening his grip. “Hold the back of the blade, instead of the handle.” He helped slide Jihoon’s hand up the metal, made him curl his fingers and suddenly the knife felt more comfortable in his hands. “and cut in a rocking motion.” Soonyoung demonstrated by rocking the knife against the cutting board and all Jihoon could focus on was the way his lover’s body was pressed against his own, fitting them together like perfect puzzle pieces. 

“Move slow.” Soonyoung mumbled, curling his other hand over Jihoon’s, helping him tuck his fingers in as he held half of the onion. He brought the knife closer, over the onion and rocked the knife down, slicing through the onion perfectly. “And repeat.” He helped Jihoon move his fingers for the next slice and Jihoon was starting to get the hang of it. “Got it?”

“Yeah.” His voice came out rougher than he intended so he swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Got it.”

A soft smirk curled to Soonyoung’s mouth and he tipped his head down, planting a soft kiss to the curve of Jihoon’s cheek. “Show me.”

Warmth curled up Jihoon’s spine and he nodded, curling his fingers around the knife and onion to show Soonyoung he was a quick learner. Slice after slice and though they weren’t as uniform as Soonyoung’s were, they were still an improvement. 

“There you go. You’ve got it.” Fingers slipped into his light blond hair, ruffling it affectionately before Soonyoung pulled away to start stirring the noodles.

Jihoon ducked his head down slightly, a flush curling over his cheeks that he tried to will away. Praise was a thing, a lovely little thing, and a soft smile curled over his lips as he stood up straighter, cutting away at the vegetables that they would eat together for dinner. 


	4. Soonhoon | Soonyoung/Jihoon - Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Soonhoon, 8?? Pretty please????
> 
> 8\. The CORRECT way to organize the dishes

Jihoon would forever consider the day they found an apartment with a dishwasher to be a blessing. Soonyoung considered the dishwasher a plus and the fact that they were closer to both of their work places and their friends was the bonus. Add in the affordable rent, two bedrooms, large spacious living space and kitchen, well, it was a blessing. But Jihoon loved the dishwasher. Why? Because Soonyoung cooked. Jihoon couldn’t cook to save his life. The last time he did, he managed to burn the bottom of a very expensive pot and he hadn’t been allowed in the kitchen to cook since. And since Soonyoung cooked, it was Jihoon’s job to clean. 

He hated washing dishes with a fucking passion. It was gross and hard on his back and made his hands all wrinkly and smelling like dish soap for hours. So a dishwasher was a blessing. He knew exactly how to organize the racks so everything was cleaned properly and he didn’t have to touch any gross food water ever again. 

But it seemed Soonyoung didn’t get the memo on how to load a dishwasher.

“What are you doing?”

Soonyoung flinched at Jihoon’s lazy tone and gave a shy smile over his shoulder, backing away from the dishwasher. “Um, well, you see, you were working late and I wanted to clean up so.”

“So you tried to kill my baby?” Jihoon accused softly, shuffling into the kitchen to inspect the damage to their dishwasher. It wasn’t too bad. The top water dispenser was bent but it was fixable. The cause? A few spatulas in the wrong places and a pot much too big to be put inside. 

“It was an accident, I’m so sorry.” And he truly sounded sorry, his lips tugged down in a frown and his hands curling against his stomach. 

“I’m not mad. Hyung can fix it.” Jihoon explained softly, grabbing his phone from his pocket to text Yoongi about possibly coming by to fix the dishwasher. The man lived with a disaster known as Kim Namjoon so Jihoon was confidant his hyung could fix anything. 

“Still. Sorry.”

Jihoon reached out to pat his boyfriend’s arm gently before turning to the dishwasher. “I’ll have to show you the correct way to load this thing.”

“There’s a correct way?”

“You broke it.” Jihoon leveled with him a deadpan look that made his boyfriend smile softly. “What do you think?”

“And you’ll show me.”

“Yeah, but cleaning up is my job.”

Soonyoung shrugged and clasped his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent even though he was anything but. “You worked late. I didn’t want you to come home to a mess.”

“I appreciate that.” And he did, he really did. Soonyoung was good to him, sometimes too good and when he shifted closer to his boyfriend, pressing their arms together, Soonyoung took the hint and tossed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to plant a soft kiss to his hair. “Guess we’re even. I ruined a pot. You broke the dishwasher.”

“You’re still not allowed to cook.” Soonyoung pointed out, nuzzling his nose into Jihoon’s soft dirty blond hair. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com)


End file.
